


One (1) gift, never given

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Emotionally Repressed, Ficlet, Gen, Other, Presents, Presents Never Given, Resentment, Sonic Screwdriver, The TARDIS hat stand, Umbrellas, the Doctor's great at ignoring her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: In the shadows by the door of the TARDIS is a hat stand. In it is a black umbrella.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Missy, implied past Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662477
Kudos: 19





	One (1) gift, never given

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "favourite character, 'angst'"

The umbrella catches her eye whenever she enters the TARDIS, almost too dark to fade into the shadows of the corner the hat stand stands in. It hasn't been used since it was placed there, the large rainbow golf umbrella and the clear vinyl ones usually being what the fam reach for when there's rain outside the TARDIS.

Impulsively the Doctor walks up to the hat stand and lifts the umbrella out of the stand. She hefts it a couple of times, feeling the hum underneath her fingers as the circuitry wakes up after its long dormancy before it clicks over into administrator access mode. The Doctor scowls at the reminder of that function and gives the umbrella one last twirl, turning it off, before sliding it back into place.

She'd made it as a gift long ago, bony fingers working at it for many nights, a reward for an act Missy hadn't yet made. A gift ungiven and one that would remain so.

The Doctor scowls at the memory of her misjudgement and turns, stalking to the console and setting a course for next week and the next adventure with her friends – away from the reminder of her past.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are, as ever, welcome. You can also ask questions or squee at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grassangel), [tumblr](https://grassangel.tumblr.com/) and [dreamwidth](https://grassangel.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
